


Tasty

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Ironspider - Freeform, LMAO, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Starker, Starker Valentine's Day Event 2019, Student Peter Parker, Teacher Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Peter Parker, does this count like porn food, if you dont want to lose the mood dont read the epilogue, lollipop, oneshot in english because this will be a Kinktober miniseries for Spanish sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Tony is a teacher with a very fine palate...





	1. Tasty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [TASTY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796032) by [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 



> Hi there! English is not my first language and since I don´t have a translator I did it myself.  
> If something is not clear, please let me know as well as if you find a mistake I can correct please. Thank you!

Tony Stark was well-known in the school not only for being that arrogant, sarcastic, terribly bright and presumptuous teacher, but also for having one of the finest and most delicate palates that could exist.

He did not consume anything that was not prepared by him or that was not packaged from the factory. He was disgusted by the simple idea of receiving food gifts from his students (both young girls and boys who followed him and harassed him throughout the school to give his favorite teacher some candy or fruit).

He was a difficult prey for the secretaries and teachers who tried to make him take lunch with them (something he never did because he always pretended to be in a hurry or he just ran away as soon as they appeared somewhere in the corridors) and most of his time he avoided to get close to the school´s cafeteria, whose mixture of aromas provoked him a terrible nausea.

Besides his delicate palate, it was his sense of smell since this prevented him to be ready to get away from there and not coming until the disgust had vanished. For the same reason, he had asked to the principal to make his students take his class in a very opened space since he hated all the sweaty teen scent and when the students came back from their sports class, he just lost his mind.

But one day everything changed. He never put an eye on a certain student, until the guy came close to check on his homework. That sweet aroma coming from the young man´s body caught his attention and he just sharpened his senses.

“Mr. Parker, are you eating in my class, again?”

The boy wanted to talk with his mouth full, but a drop of saliva fell right into the expensive shirt of the teacher.

“Mmm, I´m sorry! Oh my! I´m so sorry!”, said the boy looking for a tissue in his clothes to clean that mess.

Tony´s annoyed face was priceless, and he stared angrily at the boy.

“Please, stop eating and don´t touch anything. I´ll clean it myself”.

Tony just took his portfolio and got out of the classroom. Peter followed him.

“Mr. Stark! I swear I didn´t mean it! It was an accident!”

Tony stopped and the poor boy almost crashed against him.

“What the heck are you eating, uh?”, asked Tony at the time he frowned.

Peter got a lollipop from his tight clothes.

“This. Please, forgive me”.

Tony looked at the candy with such disgust and took it. He put it close to his nose and that cherry scent filled his senses.

“Go away”.

Peter turned around, but not before taking out another lollipop and start licking it so naturally. Tony, seized by the anger caused by that "accident", haven´t noticed the young man was wearing a pair of tight shorts (those in the sports uniform) and without hesitation, stared at him. Contrary to his habit of wanting to disappear as soon as an aroma was perceived close to him, Tony stayed there, looking at that thin figure who walked away from the reactions he was causing in him. Tony´s mouth was suddenly watering when he saw the young man return to that room and walk back down the hall while he was holding his backpack.

As Tony took the lollipop out of its wrap and he began to lick it suggestively, he leaned forward to see Peter pass and blatantly, he dared to observe better that pair of legs and to pose his glare right where a small bulge was marked too. At that moment, Tony knew he had lost his mind and the view was tasty in such a way.

***

A few days later, Tony arrived first at his classroom. He knew that many of his students were late because they were to change their sports uniform, except one. Peter always arrived punctually, without putting on the appropriate clothes and for Tony it was such delight to look at the boy, who always fulfilled his ritual at the beginning of class: he always took out a candy wherever it may fit in his tight uniform. Peter always took his time to open the candy wrap and start eating it.

The first few times, Tony had rejected him all the candies the boy offered to him but seeing the way the young man began to lick the chocolate bars or the lollipops while solving the class activities, something very close to his crotch began to tingle. Although Tony continued refusing the gifts that his other students wanted to give him, he only received the candies Peter offered and when he was all alone, he ate them, imagining how sweet the skin and every part of that boy's body should be. Tony never felt like that way in his whole life: he started fantasizing about someone and associating him with sweets, and therefore, the feeling increased in intensity when he asked Peter to stand up and help him to erase the blackboard or deliver the graded tasks just to stare at that round butt and those skinny legs.

Tony was delighted looking at that perfect body he was craving for. He avoided biting his lip as soon as he saw Peter face to face and he also had to avoid staring at that part that had been driving him crazy for days just to imagine it. For the same reason, Tony tried to bring in his lunch, any food whose phallic form made him feel that he was devouring that part that he was dying to taste. He locked himself in his office after work just to eat almost obscenely whatever he would have taken to give pleasure to his sense of taste, to let his imagination fly and allow his senses, accustomed as they always were to pleasure, to continue to burn in new passions to discover.

But far from those brief interactions in class, Tony had no excuse to approach Peter or ask him anything else besides some academic matters, since he really had no dealings or trust with the young man. He had to be satisfied with seeing him coming out changed from the showers to go to his sports class and find some pleasure in the sight of that little bulge that those shorts marked. Tony imagined himself, for the very first time in his life, licking with appetite and delight that part which according to his ideas, would be soft and delicate. Tasty. He rejoiced at the idea that he could run his tongue over the wet skin to devour and taste it. He was tremendously excited at the mere idea that he might be able to put his mouth on that phallus hidden by that stupid uniform. He went crazy thinking of looking for a way to approach the poor boy without frightening him but achieving what he wanted so much.

Tony spent many days until the temptation was enormous to be contained and the need was so burning that he cursed himself before giving it an exit to carry it out. Knowing that he was running a huge risk, Tony took advantage of the celebrations prior to Valentine's Day that brought crazy students and teachers to ask the boy for help, who, naive as he was, did not suspect his intentions.

“Peter?”

The boy stared at his teacher while he was chewing that bubblegum.

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“Uh, I wonder if you could help me grading some tests. Of course, if you don’t have any plans. Unless you´re on your way to get some secret friend letters”.

Peter grinned.

“I haven´t received a letter so, I guess I´m gonna end all alone this February and all those yet to come until I die…”

Tony sighed.

“What a shame. So, you help me? I got them on my office”.

Peter started keeping his things inside his bag pack.

“Yeah, can I change my clothes first, please?”

Tony shook his head. He wanted to see Peter just the way he was dressed.

“If you want, go on. Here, there´s the key so you can change there if you want. I´m gonna give you some time so you can have some privacy”.

Peter blushed.

“Whatever. It´s not that important. It will be quick, right?”

Tony bit his lip.

“Maybe, it depends on you”.

Peter smiled and started walking to the door. Tony started keeping his things inside his portfolio at the time he was staring at the boy. He started walking following Peter so he can have a better view of that round ass. When they approached Tony's office, the older man waited a few moments so that there were fewer people in the hallway and he could avoid unwanted and curious looks. He opened the office door and entered after the boy. Peter left his backpack on the desk and before he could react, Tony was already too close to him. The boy swallowed when he saw that as Tony closed the door of his office, the teacher could not or would not contain himself. The teacher stuck with anxiety to the body of the boy and although Peter tried to shake his arms for not fully understanding what was happening, Tony covered his mouth.

“Shht, easy, easy, Pete”.

The boy swallowed and tried to figure out what was happening. Tony waited until he saw the boy was calm and he removed his hand from the pink lips slowly. Peter whispered.

“What are you doing?”

Tony caressed the boy's face without stopping to look at him.

“What I´m dying to do since I saw you…”

Peter felt his face was burning.

“I-I think I should go now. I promise I won´t tell anybody and... Whoa!”

Tony took him for the waist and held him close to his body.

“You drive me crazy, baby! Don´t you see? I want you!”

Peter took a deep breath and tried to whisper.

“Hey! It´s not okay!”

“Why not?”

Peter looked down.

“Because you´re my teacher and…”

Tony grinned.

“That´s all? Is it because I´m older than you?”

Peter blushed even more.

“No…It´s not because of that…”, he whispered.

Peter closed his eyes and Tony started licking the soft ear of the boy, while his voice got deep.

“Hey, I really like you, Peter. I dream about you. I want you and I think you want me too, don´t you?”

Peter sighed. He tried to move apart but he couldn´t. The boy felt his body was pressed against a desk and that only put him in disadvantage. Tony got closer and he felt that the little bulge in Peter´s body started to get hard. He smiled and started kissing Peter´s neck while he was taking his hands to the part he was dying to touch. The boy moaned when Tony started caressing that bulge over his clothes. Peter just let his body started feeling all those sensations awaken by the expert hands of his teacher and he opened his mouth in delight. Tony noticed it and started licking with the tip of his tongue over them. The saliva coming from those soft lips was so sweet that Tony started kissing Peter in such an obscene way and the boy just let himself go.

Tony stopped when he felt the boy was rubbing against his body eagerly and he knew the boy wanted the same than him.

“I swore to myself I´d never put anything strange in my mouth. Nothing that my hands didn´t prepare for me but since you gave me that fucking first lollipop, I swear that I want to put ´this´ between my lips as you don´t have an idea”.

Peter whimpered as he felt Tony´s hands were putting down his shorts and his underwear. When the young man felt his teacher´s hand started touching his cock with firm movements, he moaned in pleasure.

“A-and the exams?”, asked Peter trying to catch his breath.

Tony licked Peter´s neck.

“Really, Peter?

The boy grinned as Tony´s hands started squeezing his cock and he moaned.

“Hey, easy. Don´t be noisy”, said Tony.

“I-I´m sorry…”

Tony continued kissing Peter´s neck and feeling the sticky tip of that cock between his fingers. The boy groaned in pleasure and Tony smiled.

“Has anybody gave you head?”

Peter shook his head.

“No… never…”

Tony was fascinated.

“Am I gonna be your first, baby?”, asked faking his voice into a comprehensive tone.

“Yes…”, Peter said opening his eyes just to see the lust in Tony´s glare.

“Good”, said Tony while he gave a last kiss on those pink lips.

The desire was burning him because it was the first time Tony was going to give a blowjob.

“May I suck your cock, Peter?”

The boy nodded. Tony knelt just to remove completely those shorts and when he had Peter´s cock in front of his face, his mouth watered, and he licked his lips. He couldn´t resist it anymore. Peter bit his lip when he felt the wet tongue of his teacher over his erection. Tony held Peter´s hips as he was kissing the soft and salty flesh and moaned when the boy pulled his hair. Tony smelt that special aroma in the sticky skin, and he played with the tip of his tongue over Peter´s glans. The boy arched his back in pleasure when he felt Tony´s lips around his cock and then, Tony started sucking Peter´s cock just the way he imagined many times before.

“Mmm…”, moaned Tony while he felt the soft skin of Peter inside his mouth.

Tony began sucking greedily and pressing his lips around that delicate and venous cock, while trying to control his breathing to continue inhaling the scent of wet skin. He used his tongue to lick while sucking and finally, all his impudent desires had an exit. He pulled Peter's wet cock out of his mouth, to begin licking the base of that soft cock and then kissed the boy's balls.

“Aahhh… Mr. Stark…”, the boy said heavy breathing.

Tony smiled without stopping sucking that cock when he heard that moan that gave account of the pleasure he was causing his student.

Tony continued to alternate licks and kisses on that cock who had no comparison with anything in the world he has tasted before. He passed that cocklet all over his face, feeling morbid with the contact of the boy's wet skin over his and he almost cum when he used the tip of his tongue near the boy's frenulum. Tony started sucking again as if his life depended on it and when he felt that Peter's body tensed, he knew that the reward had finally arrived. Brief, but delicious.

That warm and slightly bitter liquid filled his mouth and without hesitation, Tony felt intoxicated with the mere scent and the pleasure was unbearable and he continued sucking until that small cock recovered its sagging.

“M-Mr. Stark?”, asked that soft voice.

The teacher was still licking the flaccid skin.

“I… I gotta go…”

Tony looked up to stare at the boy.

“Really?”, Tony murmured.

Peter nodded. His face blushed and his cheeks felt hot. His forehead was cover in sweat and his eyes looked exhausted.

“Yes… please…”

Tony gave a last lick and sucked again the exhausted part until he felt it was impossible for the boy to get aroused again. Disappointed, he had to stop.

“All right, then. Wait a moment until you lose some color”, Tony mocked while he carefully lifted Peter's clothes and adjusted them touching the soft warm skin. Peter smiled and Tony got close to the boy to kiss him again. Until that moment, he realized the boy didn´t know how to kiss properly. It was such a clumsy kiss. Tony smiled and caress the boy´s hair.

“Do you think it´s okay if tomorrow we run away from that stupid St. Valentine´s dance and we do something more… productive? Like, you know…”

Peter looked at Tony.

“Like private lessons?”

Tony nodded.

“Yeah, sort of. What do you think? As your teacher I´d like to teach you a pair of useful lessons…”

Peter sighed.

“What´s the first thing you´re gonna teach me?”

Tony stared at the boy. He loved his exhausted look.

“The first is kissing properly. You need some help with that. No offense”.

Peter looked down embarrassed.

“And the second thing is…”, the boy said waiting for his teacher response who took him by the chin.

Tony kissed Peter tenderly as he put one of the boy´s hand over his hard erection.

“Maybe you want to pay me back. Only if you want, of course”.

Peter smiled and sighed.

“Ok, Mr. Stark”.

Tony gave him a kiss on the forehead. That kiss didn´t match with the passionate moment but he enjoyed it.

“Ok, I go out first and then you do, right?”

Peter nodded and got close to the door, but Tony took him by the arm.

“Hey, I want you to know that you are the first I do such things to. I never got this close to any other student, right? You may be the only one since I have such a delicate palate so… You know what I mean. You´re tasty and I want to taste you in every single way”.

Peter nodded again and frowned.

“About the exam thing, was it true?”

Tony bit his lip as he smiled.

“As true as your taste in my mouth. If you really wanna help with that, I´ll see you tomorrow. I think we need some privacy to focus on certain tasks, don´t we?”

Peter took a deep breath. He noticed Tony sat in the desk.

“Weren´t you gonna get out before me?”, he asked.

Tony shook his head.

“I can´t. No with this under my pants. I´m not a perv”.

Peter grinned and took his bag pack. When he left, Tony unzipped his pants and started jerking off until he felt that warm mess between his fingers. He waited until he felt it was a very good day in his job and when he felt he was the same arrogant teacher, he left his office and walked right to the parking lot while trying to retain the taste of his student in his mouth.

Tony really had a very delicate and fine palate and finally, he had found something that would leave him satisfied.


	2. Epilogue

Peter went into the showers and took a bath. He would have wanted to go home like that just to keep on dreaming awake as he always did every time he saw his favorite teacher. He had never imagined that one day that arrogant man would look at him, or at least he would remember his name.

He had been watching him and he knew that the man was the worst, always avoiding contact with people and absorbed on his own world all the time. While the water fell on his body, erasing the trail of kisses and saliva from his body, Peter remembered what he had in his backpack and that by the turn that things had given, he had not dared to deliver.

It would be pointless to do so. It would not do any good to go to the mailbox and leave that envelope containing an effusive anonymous letter and a cherry lollipop like all he had been giving to him, and for him, those simple gifts were a sign of a very deep, almost sublime affection.

It was not that he had never fantasized about being alone with Tony, his teacher, but everything had been so fast that he had felt ... empty. He had really enjoyed that first experience because of how unexpected and pleasant it was, but Peter wanted something more and now that he knew that his teacher liked him, he needed to live up to the desires of a man as he was.

He closed the tap and began to dress. Wet hair, wet skin and wet eyes too. That rare mixture of sensations and feelings hurt in the chest.

Peter had secretly fallen in love with his teacher a few months ago, but that afternoon, he realized that the only way to be close to him was to do just that with what he dreamed almost guiltily. The only way to be close to his beloved teacher was doing something he did not feel ready for yet.

From now and the, he would have to give his body if with that he felt that his favorite teacher could kiss him and caress his face, just as he had dreamed since he met him.


End file.
